Li Zen And Kinari Nyi
by Yamato's Blue Haired Maiden
Summary: Kinari and Li disappear on Graduation night... Where did they go? Who are they with?


Li Zen and Kinari Nyi  
Li Zen was best friends with a girl all the way through Grade School. Her name, was Kinari Nyi. Nobody ever got to learn a lot about them... because on their graduation night in grade 8, they both disappeared. Li's parents had assumed that Kinari had led him into this, and they swore that if the Nyi's ever came near them... it would be curtains for both families.  
~*~Graduation Night~*~  
"Kinari! Come on. I saved you a seat." Li proclaimed as his best friend of ten years walked through the large double doors to the auditorium.  
She carried with her a large box of tissues. They both knew that she would need them. Neither of them was going to school with the other and with new grade 9 curriculum... their relationship would be very hard to keep.  
"Li. Remember our promise in Kindergarten? We promised that on graduation night, we would make a wish when we threw off our flat hats. No cheesy wishes like wishing for a million bucks. I've thought about my wish for a long time now. Have you thought about yours?" She cried as she walked up to the stage to receive her certificate and trophy for leadership and Athletics. She quickly joined the rest of the group already assembled on the stage.  
"My wish? Well. Better make it good Li. Might just come true. World Peace? No! Too ordinary. too impossible. Maybe that my parents might allow Kinari over once in a while without checking everything about her. No... Our relationship will be over in September. I've got it!" He managed to think of his plan before the last name was called... his name. He quickly sprinted up to the stage and accepted his certificate. He ran to stand beside Kinari so that they could hold hands when they threw off their hats. It was part of their promise.  
She turned to face him and smiled. "It's the only way they'll come true." She whispered before it was time.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. I present to you, the class of 2002!" The principal shouted over the many jeers and cheers of the audience.  
At the exact same moment, Kinari and Li threw their hats into the air and made their wishes.  
"I wish Li and I could be together, forever!"  
"I wish Kinari and I could be together, forever!"  
And with that, both of them simply vanished as their flat hats fell to the floor with the rest.  
It was only when the class bent down to pick them up that anyone realized that they were gone.  
~*~On Gaea~*~  
"Princess! Princess! Wake up Princess! Please wake up! They'll have my head if you don't wake up!" a voice cried out to her in her sleep.  
"I'm not a princess. And I'm not asleep! I'm at my graduation ceremony!"  
"Oh Kinari. Fairest Kinari. You've slept for days now. Your Prince is coming today. You must wake up."  
"What are you talking about? I am not a princess!" Kinari shouted as she opened her eyes. She stared straight into the emerald eyes and green hair of a half human half cat. She screamed and backed herself up against a wall. "What are you?"  
"I am Bari! Your faithful friend and servant. Does the princess not feel well? Why does the princess not remember me? I will be right back with the finest doctors our castle can offer." And with that, Bari was off.  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
Li found himself riding atop the back of a dragon. Wide eyed, and very shocked with his new surroundings, Li gently slid himself down into a sitting position.  
A castle appeared in view and the dragon swooped downward.  
"Uh. Where am I?" Li asked. The dragon perched at a small pedestal near a large drawbridge. The drawbridge came down and Li made his way inside. At first sight, Li would have sworn that he saw a royal father and his daughter. He was too far away to tell right now, so he walked up closer. That was no royal princess. That was Kinari!  
"Kinari?"  
"Li?"  
He immediately ran to her, as though on instinct and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Kinari? You remember a man whom you have not met before, yet you cannot remember your own father? I do not find the logic in this." The King stated as he stood up and marched over to Kinari.  
"What's he talking about Kinari?"  
"No clue Li. I wish I knew though. All day. they've had people in to see me to see if I remembered any of them. What do they expect me to remember if I only just got to this place today?"  
"If the prince would excuse the princess and I?" The king asked Li.  
Li just left, as he normally would have.  
"Kinari. I'm worried about you. So. I', going to start all over again. My name is Van and I am your father. The King of Vanelia. You are the Princess and future heir to the throne. That man, is Prince Li of Caeli. He is the only prince left unmarried. You, being the only suitable princess are going to marry him."  
"Oh Gross! Me marry Li? That'll never happen!" Kinari added a small gag.  
"You will do as I tell you to do. You are royalty and you are expected to behave like it. Whether you want to or not." Van added as he practically shoved her into the throne where she was expected to sit and do whatever this man told her to do.  
"Sir. Do you think it is right of us to force her to marry in her condition? Not many people can forget me. And she didn't even know what I was! I do not think we should force her to marry if she is not feeling like herself." Bari added as he sat between Kinari and Van.  
  
"Kinari will do as she is told. It is n her destiny to marry Li." 


End file.
